1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric cable and, more particularly, to a transmission cable that has means to indicate the operation status.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a transmission cable 10 according to the prior art. According to this design, the transmission cable 10 has two connectors 11 respectively disposed at the ends. Each connector 11 has an insulating housing 12 for the holding of the hand to connect the respective connector 11 to the matching connector or to disconnect the respective connector 11 from the matching connector. This design of transmission cable 10 can be used in a computer system, digital stereo system, or communication system. The transmission cable 10 shown in FIG. 1 is a USB (Universal Serial Bus) connector. A LPT port transmission cable or COM port transmission cable can be made in a similar structure with the exception of the nature of the connectors.
When the aforesaid transmission cable 10 connected between for example, a peripheral apparatus and a computer for transmitting data or signal, the user cannot know the transmission status of the transmission cable 10 visually. If the transmission cable 10 fails due to broken conductors, the user cannot immediately determine the reason of the disconnection between the peripheral apparatus and the computer. The user may waste a lot of time in checking the computer or the peripheral apparatus before finding out the trouble of the transmission cable 10.
The present invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. It is therefore the main object of the present invention to provide a transmission cable, which emits light when installed, and gives no light when failed after installation. It is another object of the present invention to provide a transmission cable, which drives a LED to flash upon transmission of signal/data through the cable. To achieve these and other objects of the present invention, the transmission cable comprises a cable and two connectors at the ends of the cable. Each connector comprises a transparent plastic housing, and an integrated circuit and a LED embedded in the transparent plastic housing and electrically connected to the circuit of the respective connector. The integrated circuit drives the LED to emit light after installation of the transmission cable, and drives the LED to flash upon transmission of signal/data through the cable. The LED is off when the transmission cable failed.
FIG. 1 is an elevational view of a transmission cable according to the prior art.
FIG. 2 is a perspective view of a part of a transmission cable according to the present invention before the molding of a transparent plastic housing on the connector body.
FIG. 3 is similar to FIG. 2 but showing the connector body of the connector covered with a transparent plastic housing.
FIG. 4 is a schematic drawing showing one application example of the present invention.
FIG. 5 is a schematic drawing showing another application example of the present invention.